


Lazy Sunday

by josephina_x



Series: the roommies ficlets 'verse [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Hanging Out, Reading, Roommates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark hanging out together on a lazy Sunday afternoon, just relaxing and doing what they do best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lazy Sunday  
> Author: [josephina_x](http://josephina-x.livejournal.com)  
> Fandom: Smallville  
> Pairing: Clark, Lex (or Clark/Lex if you prefer)  
> Rating: PG (unless you want to put your mind in the gutter, in which case, R and fadeout before it goes NC-17 :-P )  
> Spoilers: general for the series, I guess assume either a rift-what-rift or other standard kiss-and-make-up situation as prior backstory  
> Word count: 200+  
> Summary: Lex and Clark hanging out together on a lazy Sunday afternoon, just relaxing and doing what they do best.  
> Warnings: Un-beta'd.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not-for-profit.  
> Comments: Yes, please! :)  
> Author's Note: Meh. This and all others in the series are Clark-is-living-with-Lex-and-they-love-each-other fic(let)s. I leave it up to you to decide whether it's platonic, romantic, or carnal love, and how they got there. Whichever. *shrugs*

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lex is firmly entrenched in a comfortable recliner, reading in a patch of sunlight, when Clark walks into the room.

Lex spares a glance at Clark, sees his eyes light up, and then has to prepare for the inevitable assault.

Clark strides right over, sits down, and squirms his way right up against Lex under the crook of his arm.

"Snuggling? Really?" Lex says dryly. What Lex thinks with some bemusement is, _What, again?_

"Better than hot chocolate," Clark murmurs as he settles in.

"Blasphemy," Lex replies immediately, blandly and without heat.

"Never," Clark says warmly, closing his eyes.

Lex makes a noncommittal sound, but shifts his shoulder slightly lower to accommodate Clark's head. He curls his arm around him.

"Mmmm, snuggling," Clark says warmly, then sighs happily.

Lex turns a page one-handed.

There is a pleasant silence for some time, punctuated only by slow, relaxed breathing.

Then...

"...Read to me?" Clark asks, lazily blinking open his eyes and tilting his head upwards.

Lex glances down at Clark for a moment, bemused.

Clark looks up at him beseechingly, all big-eyed and hopeful.

Lex smirks slightly, and turns back to his book. He takes his time turning another page of the Half-Blood Prince.

And then, in a very Slytherin tone, he begins.

~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
